


You Are In Love

by Christeee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christeee/pseuds/Christeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Oliver and Felicity in their lives and how they fell in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting in class and this idea came in my head and I just had to do it.  
> Fingers crossed hope you like it

One look,dark room  
Meant just for you  
Time moved too fast  
You played it back

Buttons on a coat  
Light hearted joke  
No proof, not much  
But you saw enough

One look dark room, meant just for you. It was late in the Foundry. Diggle had already called it a night a while ago leaving the two of them. Felicity was already closing her computers and now there was just  
a faint glow of the small overhead light that Felicity insisted they keep ( _What if one day I trip and die by falling on one of you arrows Oliver just because you refused a light )_

The light was just bright enough to make out the shapes in the Foundry to familiar eyes but not so much to the unfamiliar ones.He could make out her form and when she turned around he caught her eyes.The bluest eyes that shined just a bit more brighter every time she saw him.The air grew heavy as they kept on staring at each other. Their eyes conveying what they never dared to.Time stopped as they stared, sharing a thousands words in the heavy silence. She couldn't take it anymore the situation too intense too scared for her she did something just so Felicity.

" If you keep that up buddy we might be here till morning and by that I mean that I can keep staring at you for a long time you know I am pretty competitive like that plus I had a lot of practice and not because I keep staring at you which I don't well.... only occasionally but that's beside the point, the point is that I can because I keep staring at a computer all the time because that's my job, I am your IT  girl so yeah....and now you're laughing "

Oliver just couldn't help it, she was just too adorable.He looked at her for a second more and moved towards her.

" Come on I'll walk you to your car, let's go " He took her arm and guided her towards the stairs.

_Small talk, he drives_   
_Coffee at midnight_   
_The light reflects_   
_The chain on your neck_   
_He says look up_   
_And your shoulder brush_   
_No proof, one touch_   
_You felt enough_

" Oliver where are you taking me, it's nearly midnight " A half asleep Felicity said.

" Here " He passed her a cup but stayed quiet as he drove them God knows where.

The cup had coffee. She took a sip. Wow Heaven.

" I am inclined to forgive you because of the coffee "

He just chuckled. Soon enough Oliver stopped the car. They had stopped in an open field with the stars on full display, it was breath taking. He went and pulled some blankets and.... is that a picnic basket.

" Come on Felicity "

" What are you doing "

" Trust me "

She did. They sat on the blanket and Oliver looked at his watch.

" Okay close your eyes "

She did so without questions.

" Now open "

Oliver was holding a small cake with a candle on it. He smiled and it was the most beautiful smile.

" Happy Birthday Felicity " he whispered.

She felt tears welling up. She whispered a quiet thankyou and blew the candle. Her only wish, keep this man happy he deserves it.

When Oliver put the cake down she tackled him a tight hug.

" Thank you so much Oliver "

Oliver simply held her tight.They cut the cake and Oliver had brought some amazing snacks and Felicity's favorite wine. They ate, drank and Felicity listened as Oliver listed the constellations he knew in the sky.

" Oh Dig is gonna be so mad that he didn't get an invitation "

Oliver chuckled, " Well we will make it up to him "

" I don't think Lyla will agree with you taking Diggle in the middle of night for a surprise birthday celebration "

Oliver laughed at that, " Yeah I don't think so either "

They were laying on the blanket side by side holding hands looking at the stars.

" I have another gift for you " He sat up to retrieve it.

" Oliver you didn't have to..... " She trailed as she saw Oliver produce a beautiful arrow pendant with a chain in a box.

" It's beautiful "

" I hoped you would like it "

She turned around and Oliver fastened the chain around her neck.The arrow shined in the night. She turned and looked up at him, he was looking at her intently, his hand still on her shoulder.

_You can hear it in the silence, the silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home, the way home_  
_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

They bring the best out of each other.

_Morning his place_  
_Burnt toast sundays_  
_You keep his shirt_  
_He keeps his word_  
_And for once you let go_  
_Of your fears and your ghosts_  
_One step not much_  
_But it said enough_

Oliver woke to the smell of coffee and something burning.He got up and went to see what was causing it. The sight caused him to pause. Felicity was in the kitchen wearing his shirt and trying to make toast ( _Trying being the keyword_ ) which till now was burning. How she managed to burn toast is beyond him.

They had had a movie night and Diggle too had joined.They watched movies, drank wine and as the night was wearing on John decided to call it a night but Felicity was too buzzed so he just let her sleep in the guest room giving her his shirt and some sweats to sleep in.

Looking at her in his kitchen made him yearn for something he thought he could never have. But he has a chance now. His fears and ghosts of the past shouldn't keep him form being happy today.He saw her looking at him and he smiled, one step at a time.

" I have no idea how you managed to do that " Oliver said laughing quietly.

" Don't laugh Oliver I wanted to something nice for you "

" You're right , I am sorry now come on I'll help "

_You kiss on sidewalk_  
_You fight then you talk_  
_One night he wakes_  
_Strange look on his face_  
_Pauses then says_  
_You're my best friend_  
_And you knew what it was_  
_He is in love_

" So this is me, you sure you don't wanna come in " Felicity said as they neared her home.

" No we rarely get nights off and you should enjoy it, besides we spend 99% of our time together you deserve a night off, not that I don't mind spending the night with you and that came out wrong you are so rubbing off on me " he huffed.

Felicity just couldn't hold it together she outright laughed, " Oh you definetly need a night away from me, Good night Oliver " She patted his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheeks.

Oliver watched as she went inside smiling.

" NO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DO YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS " Felicity fumed.

Oliver winced at her loud voice, his shoulder still hurting. " Feli..."

" No you don't get to say anything how could you do it, you say I am your partner then you are supposed to tell your partner when you are about to go into a dangerous mission, you could have died.I can't guide you if you insist on keeping things from me "

Oh Felicity was on a roll, he looked at Dig but he just shrugged his shoulders, great no help there.

" Look I know and I am sorry but it just came up suddenly and I didn't think it would be dangerous I just thought it would be a small patrol to check it out put the men surprised me "

He made his way to where she was standing and tried to hold her but she pushed him away.

" Look I can't do this right now, right now I am really mad at you and I don't wanna talk. I am going to go home now and we will talk but tomorrow, today I am just too mad at you "

Felicity was tossing in her bed tears streaming down her face as she replayed what had happened and what could have happened when she heard a tap on her window.

" Great " She sighed. That stupid idiot of a man couldn't even wait until morning.

After some silence she heard him pick the lock and enter the room. He placed his gears down and pulled the hood down. Felicity didn't move waiting to see what he would do.He stood nervously his fingers twitching. Then he spoke but didn't come any closer, he had respect for her need of space.

" Look I know you are awake and I know you said we will talk in the morning but the thought of you going to sleep while being angry and disappointed in me is just too much. The thought scares me. Felicity you are my best friend and losing you would break me forever. All I wanted to say is that I am really sorry and I would never willing ever do such thing ever again. I never wanted to hurt you. I will meet you tomorrow.

The big sap of a man, how can she stay angry at him.

" Hey come here" She pulled back the blanket and patted the other side of bed for him to come and sit.

He slowly came and sat beside her as she took his hand. He could see tear tracks and he hated himself to be the cause of it.

" You too are my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost you "

He kissed her forehead " You will never lose me as long as I can help it "

Then he got up to go but Felicity tugged his hand, " Stay "

_You can hear it in the silence, the silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home, the way home_  
_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

They complete each other.

_So it goes_  
_You two are dancing in a snow globe round round_  
_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_  
_And you understand now why they lost their minds_  
_And fought the wars_  
_And why I have spent my whole live trying to put it into words_

The gala was in full swing. Laughter, music, dancing everything was there. But Oliver was still waiting  
for her. Digg saw him fidgeting and looking at the door time to time. But thankfully he didn't say  
anything.

Finally she came through the door and he was awestruck. She was beautiful of course he knew that but  
today she looked breathtaking. She had worn a deep green gown and the color was not lost on him.  
They made their way towards each other like magnets.

" You look beautiful "

She blushed " Thankyou "

" Would you like to dance with me " Oliver asked raising his hand.

" I thought you would never ask Mr. Queen " Felciity said as she put her hand in his.

Together they swayed on the dance floor.

" Oliver hey man listen I am going to pick up Felicity her car broke down you think you can manage " Digg came through the door.

" Oh is she alright "

" Yeah everything if fine "

" Ok I'll just finish over here and head to the Foundry "

Digg looked at the photo of Felicity and Oliver sitting on the desk.

" Why don't I get a photo of myself on your desk man "

" What... Oh um yeah nothing, It was just an impulse nothing like that "

" Sure is man "

_You can hear it in the silence, the silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home, the way home_  
_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

Oliver is not a man of many words. He has a difficult time expressing himself but he is a tactile person at least he is with Felicity. You can hear in the silence even as their eyes convey so much and not  
enough. You can feel it in the air as it grows heavy and charged around them so much that you feel that you are intruding in an important moment. You can see it in the way he subtly guided her with his hand on her elbow or the way he puts his hand on her shoulder for silent support. You can see that and much more, you can see their immense love for each other.

When they got together it wasn't due to life and death situation or due to some big declaration no it was slow and subtle, it was spontaneous and all at once. It was as if you looked at them and you think they are a couple but they are not they are simply in making of it and when they finally acknowledge it there is no big adjustments to be made because they had been doing it for so lone they just had to realize it.

_You can hear it in the silence, the silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home, the way home_  
_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Reviews are always welcome


End file.
